Various devices may have been made to create time-varying magnetic fields for use on the human body. Generally, two types of time-varying magnetic fields may have been used. The first type may use an alternating current (“AC”) field that is produced when electric current is caused to alternate at any given frequency. In accordance with Maxwell's equations, a magnetic field is concurrently produced at the same frequency as the electric field. Included in this first type of time-varying magnetic field device may be pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF) which are generated when a current is caused to move through a conductor in discrete impulses of electric charge moving in the same direction.
A second general type of device that may be used for creating time-varying magnetic fields involves physically moving a static magnetic field through space. While linear displacement may be one way to accomplish this, another common method may be rotating the static magnetic field.
The source of the static magnetic field may be generally a permanent magnet, since an electromagnet may require considerable expenditure of energy in the form of current generation and the subsequent dissipation of unwanted heat energy.
The therapeutic uses of time-varying magnetic fields may have been described and clinically evaluated in numerous literatures. The more popular publications written for the general public may include “Magnetic Therapy” by Dr. Ronald Lawrence and Dr. Paul Rosch, “The Pain Relief Breakthrough” by Dr. Julian Whitaker and Brenda Adderly, and “Magnetic Therapy in Eastern Europe” by Dr. Jiri Jerabek and Dr. William Pawluk. These books may offer numerous references to clinical studies which purport to show the effectiveness of time-varying magnetic fields for the treatment of a multitude of chronic and acute conditions including atherosclerosis, carpal tunnel syndrome, chronic bronchitis, post-ischemic injury, edema, fractures, infected wounds, limb grafts, burns, scars, macular degeneration, etc. The lack of any substantial negative side effects is also purported for most treatments. In recent years, the general public and even the medical community may have increasingly accepted magnetic therapy as an alternative treatment worthy of consideration for such conditions.
When people suffer from pain, they may usually ingest analgesics from their doctors. Some of them may also seek help from physical therapists to relieve their pain, if it is musculo-skeletal in nature. Furthermore, many people may be willing to purchase all sorts of pain-relieving devices that may be available on the market as home remedies. The most common devices may be products in which pressure is applied to the soles of the feet, such as massage shoes and insoles.
It may have been known for some time that electrical activity in some form is involved in many aspects of human physiology. For instance, electrical activity may have been measured during the regeneration of bone. In addition, it may be well documented that many cellular responses are dictated by electrical gradients generated in the cell (for example, nerve cells). Therefore, it may be possible that exposure of the human body to a pulsating electromagnetic field could produce a beneficial physiological response in the body. In fact, several studies may have shown beneficial effects of pulsating electromagnetic field therapy.
Foot massage devices may have been sold on the market for years. Most may provide stimulation to the feet via mechanical vibration of surface plates that contact the feet. Other devices may provide a bath basin such that the feet may soak in a solution while the device produces heat and vibration to simultaneously or separately stimulate the feet. Furthermore, magnetic pads may have been used and marketed for years. These devices may rely on static magnetic fields to produce therapeutic effects.
Dynamic magnetic fields may have enhanced therapeutic effects. However, dynamic fields that may be currently utilized may be generated by electromagnetic devices that produce pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF), or alternating current (AC) electromagnetic fields. These types of dynamic electromagnetic fields may not provide the same characteristics of dynamic electromagnetic fields produced by rotating permanent magnets. The magnetic flux lines created by PEMF or AC electromagnetic fields may vary in density and intensity in a time varying cyclical manner. Furthermore, the path of the flux lines may not change unless the device is manually positioned at different angles with respect to the treatment area. Rotating permanent magnets may produce dynamic electromagnetic fields that continually change in flux density and flux path. Additionally, if the permanent magnets rotate in two axes simultaneously, an added dimension of flux density may be created.
It may be advantageous to provide a therapeutic foot device that may utilize dynamic magnetic fields created by rotating permanent magnets. Furthermore, it may be advantageous to provide more and varied paths of flux movement to a treatment area.